


붉은 장미 푸른 제비꽃

by LadySchnabel



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel
Relationships: Milletian/Aodhan
Kudos: 1





	붉은 장미 푸른 제비꽃

이제 그녀는 더 이상 이멘 마하를 찾아오지 않는다. 사랑하던 이들이 모두 황량한 폐허가 되었기 때문이다.

피치 못할 사정으로 도시를 찾는다 하더라도 그녀는 그림자처럼 일몰에, 밤에, 모두가 잠든 새벽에 조용히 왔다가 아무도 모르게 떠났다. 여신은 그녀를 배신했고, 붉은 머리 청년은 운명의 발 아래서 바스라졌으며, 홀로 남겨두지 않겠다 고백했던 금발의 기사는 그녀의 등에 칼을 꽂았다. 텅 빈 껍데기가 된 사람이, 이젠 사람이 아니게 된 영웅이 가장 사랑하는 이를 멀리하게 된 것은 그러므로 이상하지 않은 일이었다.

"대장님."

경계근무를 서던 대원이 긴장하며 길 저쪽을 눈짓으로 가리켰다.

아이던은 땅거미가 내리기 시작한 도시의 저 끝, 그림자를 길게 늘어뜨린 채 자신을 응시하는 여자를 바라보았다. 누구를 애도하는 것인지 알 수 없는 검은 옷을 입고 검은 베일을 머리부터 허리까지 늘어트린 채 그를 가만히 바라보는 그녀의 눈을.

한 번도 변하지 않은 붉은 눈. 아이던은 그 눈이 반짝이던 때를 기억했다. 애써 침착하게 떨리는 음성으로 이상형을 묻던 얼굴과, 은색 사슬을 건네던 손을 기억했다. 장미가 붉고 제비꽃이 푸른 것처럼 결코 변하지 않으리라 여겼던 것들은 이제 모두 까마득한 옛날에 박제되어 생기를 잃은 꽃처럼 쓸쓸하게 그림자만 드리운다.

아이던은 가볍게 목례로 인사했다. 갑옷 아래 눌린 반지와 얇은 사슬이 그에게만 들리도록 찰강거렸다. 그녀는 미동도 없이 옆으로 비스듬히 서 그를 바라보다가, 짧게 인사를 돌려주고는 천천히 그러나 단호한 발걸음으로 자리를 떴다.

긴 그림자의 끄트머리가 그를 지나쳐 사라졌다.


End file.
